


I'm a Sucker for You

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dildos, Fucking, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, soft dom, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: You and Brian have been friends who fuck for a really long time--you’ve both got an agreement, a kind of schedule so to speak, a routine that works. That is, until Brian’s roommate and bestfriend Jae overhears you pegging Brian and asks for help with his dildo.This was commissioned by Nessie; I will add your profile and make this an official gift as soon as I hear back--so sorry I forgot your handle! Thank you for your patience. <3





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh fuck--” You slide two lube-slicked fingers into Brian and his back arches. He lets out a soft laugh that dissolves into a deep, gravelly moan as you take his cock in your free hand stroke him deep, long, let the tip of his cock linger against the flesh of your palm before curling your fingers inside him and rubbing along the rough surface of his prostate. “--me. Fucking fuck me.” 

You laugh and softly pull out. You lean down to kiss Brian, his tongue flicking into your mouth as you hold him down. You grin at the fact that you’d started making out against the headboard and now both of you are just short of the opposite edge of the bed.

“Ready for the strap, baby?”

“Please--” Brian always looks incredible like this, when he’s all needy and flushed, hair plastered to his forehead, 

You grin as you slip a condom onto the strap-on, rub it with more lube from the squeezy tube just to be sure. 

“--okay, baby.” You grin and push softly into Brian who lets out a moan as he leans up to lick your nipple, a jolt of pleasure coursing through you as you start to thrust. “Oh yeah, use that talented mouth on me, Bri--” 

Brian grins, moaning and breathless, lapping at your nipples as he reaches down to hold the strap on fast, stiff so that pressure builds against your clit as you push into him, harder, deeper. 

“Touch yourself, Brian.” You moan his name against his lips before thrusting harder and moving lower, lower to suck at the tender skin of his neck. “Touch yourself and make yourself cum.”

Brian mewls and as he takes his hard, leaking cock into his hand and strokes hard, fast, desperate as you fuck into him, letting the strap-on drag against his prostate, matching his pace as he finally cums onto his belly, all of him shuddering like a storm. 

You grin and dip two fingers into his cum. He sticks his tongue out and sucks his cream off your fingers like a kitten licking at milk. 

“Good?”

“So good,” Brian says, laughing and leaning up on his elbows to kiss you. “So fucking good.” 

You hear a soft sound coming in from the doorway. You look up and realize the door isn’t fully shut, is open just a crack and that through the crack is Jae, tall, lanky, delicate Jae, watching with his cock hard against the fabric of his jogging pants, his cheeks red. In a flash, he’s gone, the door to his room clicking shut.

“Jae’s home?” Brian says, sitting up in panic. “Fuck, I hope he didn’t see. Poor dude, he’ll be traumatized.”

You grin and reach over for the tissue to wipe Brian off.

“I don’t think traumatized is the right word."


	2. Chapter 2

It happens innocently enough: Brian’s made another one of his insta-meals that take a little bit too long. Too much water, too many noodles, too many sausage slices that aren’t cooked yet. Jae’s leaning on the counter, making soft whining noises. 

“I’m hungryyyyy, Bri.” Jae puts head in his hoodie sleeve-clad hands. “Why’s it taking so long?”

“Jeeez,” Brian says, pulling you closer and kissing the lobe of your ear. “You’d think  _ he  _ was the one getting fucked tonight.” 

“Who is it?”

You raise an eyebrow.

Brian lets out a laugh. “Who’s what?”

“Getting fucked.” Jae grins, half nervous, half earnest. “I mean--I--”

“--you saw us,” you say, point blank, grinning at the way that a blush makes its way up Jae’s cheeks, his ears. “That time that I was fucking him with the--”

“--yeah.” Jae shrugs. “Yeah I did. And I dunno. Maybe it’s TMI or something but does it feel good?”

You catch Brian’s eye and you know you’re both thinking the same thing--sure, you’d both kind of had a crush on Jae since freshman year, sure he was definitely part of the friends-you’d-fuck-if-you-could list both of you talk about in bed sometimes.

“Fuck yeah,” Brian says, leaning over to grab a potholder by Jae’s elbow and lingering just a little too long, pausing just short of Jae’s lips. “Have you ever tried stuff like that before?”

Jae swallows and you can see a sheen of sweat forming on his upper lip. “I mean--yeah, sure--I--I mean I have a dildo. I mean that’s normal right? Prostate stimulation or whatever but I’ve just never you know--tried it with someone actually--”

“--fucking you?” You supply, coming up behind Brian, looping your arms around his waist.

“Right.” Jae nods. “Call me Jae the Virgin. In that sense, I guess.”

Brian grins. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Jae snorts. “Well, maybe you won’t.”

“None of the things you say ever make sense to me.” 

“He’s asking us to fuck him.”

“Oh.” A slow smile spreads across Brian’s face. “Oh.” 


	3. Chapter 3

You and Brian start because Jae’s nervous and it seems to calm his breathing to watch you guys kiss. His eyes are wide as you lick Brian’s ear, as you stroke Brian’s hard, thick leaking cock, as you pin Brian’s arms up above him with one hand and slowly guide the tip of the slick dildo into his hold. Brian’s breath hitches and you let out a small, breathy laugh. 

“Good, baby?”

Brian arches his back as you slowly push in. “Fuck--” 

You glance at Jae, watch him stroke his cock that he’s pulled up and over his sweat pants. 

“--Jae, sweetheart--” 

“--yeah--”

“--why don’t you get yourself started and let Bri slick you up?”

Brian grins, nods slowly at Jae. “Cock, mouth--please--”

“--fuck,” Jae says, a bead of sweat dripping down his temples as he walks toward the edge of the bed, slowly dipping his cock into Brian’s waiting mouth. “Oh fuck--holy shit Bri--you feel so fucking good--"

Brian opens his mouth wider, lets Jae’s cock come flush with the back of his throat. You start to push harder, deeper. Brian mewls, hands tensing against the headboard. 

“Oh fuck, you look so good with that cock in your mouth,” you say, pushing slowly into him.

Jae’s breathing starts to match yours as he pushes into Brian faster, faster. 

“You like that?” you ask Jae.

He nods, eyes half-shut now, his hands softly tugging at Brian’s hair. “--so good.” 

“Don’t cum,” you say, your voice breaking from how good it feels to see them both like this. 

“--it’s so hard--”

“--don’t cum.” Slowly, you pull out of Brian who mewls a little at the friction and then the loss of it. “That’s enough for now.”

Jae pulls his cock slowly out of Brian’s mouth. Brian gasps, breathless. 

“Holy shit, Jae--you’re fucking delicious--”

“--not so bad yourself,” Jae says softly, a little bolder now as he leans in to kiss Brian on the mouth.

“Bri,” you say, rolling over to the nightstand and reaching for Jae’s dildo and softly rolling a condom onto it before giving it to Brian to slick up with lube. “Let’s do this.”

“You ready Jae?” Brian says, grinning.

Jae blinks once, twice. “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Alright, then.” Brian grins, tugging Jae closer by the collar of his hoodie and kissing him. “Ass in the air.” 

Jae lets out a soft sigh as he kicks off his jogging pants and moves slowly onto the bed, flinching as he gets on all fours and his heavy cock drags against the covers. 

Brian grins, kissing you before parting Jae’s cheeks and softly rimming his hole, waiting for the bloom and then slowly slicking him up, Jae moaning softly at his touch. 

“--oh fuck, Bri--”

“--relax, baby,” Brian says, grinning as you left Jae’s chin and kiss him softly, slowly and full of tongue, enjoying the way that a mewl builds in the back of his throat and you know Brian’s pusing two fingers in now, deeper, deeper. “Feel good?”

You pull away and Jae moans, his hands clutching the sheets. Brian grins, stroking himself with one hand and pushing a third finger into Jae with the other.

Brian slowly slips a condom on. “Let’s start with me then go from there, alright?”

Jae nods, eager with arousal. “Please--”

Brian pushes in and Jae’s whole body shudders, his knees pushing farther apart. “--oh fuck--holy fuck that’s good--”

Brian holds onto him by the hips, fucking him slow, deep. 

You grin as Jae moans but watches you touch yourself slowly, slipping a hand under the harness and moaning, your free hand caressing a nipple. You moan softly, shuddering as a wave of pleasure runs through you.

“Does Bri feel good, Jae?”

Jae nods. “So--so---fucking good--” 

Brian grins and fucks him harder, the sound of skin against skin resounding in the room.

“You about to cum, Bri?”

Brian nods, desperate now. 

“Stop.”

“--no--please--” Jae mewls, desperate.

Brian pulls out, collapsing onto the bed with frustration as he stops himself from cumming. “Fuck--”

“--ass in the air, Kang.” You grin. “Right next to Jae.”

Brian obeys, getting on all fours beside Jae.

You grin as you get behind Jae, lifting Brian’s chin so he’s looking back at you. “Watch me fuck him and wait your turn, alright?”

Brian nods.

“Ready, Jae?”

Jae nods and you push into him slowly, enjoying the way that he tenses, the way that his smooth as gives way to your length. Jae’s voice breaks as you fuck into him slowly, slowly, your free hand tracing Brian’s hole as he moans too before leaning over to kiss Jae, licking into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck you both look so good--” 

“--fuck me harder--please--” Jae says against Brian’s mouth.

You grin and fuck him harder, harder, until he tenses and you know a little bit more will send him spilling all over the sheets. You pull out and he gasps and whines, his voice high-pitched. 

“--now watch me with BriBri, Jae, baby,” You grin, pushing into Brian, hard, deep. Brian’s voice booms as he takes it, his voice moaning your name resounding throughout the apartment. 

“Good, baby?” 

“--fuck--fuck--so-fucking good--”

“--what’ll you do for me if I let you cum?”

“--I’ll lick your pussy--”

“--will you, now? But what if that’s not what I want?”

“--I’ll do anything--” Brian’s hands curl into fists in the sheets.

You push two fingers into Jae, tracing the shape of his prostate as he moans, shivers.

“--how about you and Jae share the special dildo and cum on each other, baby?” You turn to Jae. “That okay with you, Jae?”

Jae pushes back against your fingers, fucking himself desperately.

“--please--please--”

You grin and pull out of Brian, taking the two-ended dildo from the drawer. Jae and Brian kiss and then kiss you, both of them licking into your mouth, Brian tracing your earlobe with his tongue while Jae licks your nipple before they get back on all fours, both of them facing away from each other. 

“Okay,” you say, softly slipping one end into Brian and the other into Jae. “Cum all over each other, alright?”

Jae moans as Brian pushes the dildo into him. Brian’s voice breaks as Jae reciprocates the motion, both of them pushing, enjoying the friction, the heat as they start to go faster, faster. 

“God, you two look amazing,” you say, watching as they grind desperately for release, Brian’s thick, golden body providing a beautiful contrast to Jae’s lithe, ivory figure: different but equally majestic. 

Jae cums first, shuddering as he spills all over the sheets, desperate and shaking but determined to hold on until Brian cums too. He holds still and Brian sits up on his knees, fucking himself on the dildo that pounds into Jae too until he cums, all of it spilling down his cock, his thighs, the sheets. He’s breathless and you reach over to slowly help them release, help them relax. 

You grin, kissing them both softly, slowly. 

“You boys alright?”

Jae nods, breathless. “Holy shit. Alright is the understatement of the century.”

Brian grins. “This won’t be the last time then?”

Jae smiles softly and you grin, knowing that’s answer enough.


End file.
